Skilling
These are the best sections to enhance your skilling experiences! |-|Getting Started= In our community RuneLive we have many beneficial areas to begin skilling. Some which include the Skilling Zone Low, the Skilling Zone High and the Resource Area which can be found in the wilderness. Choosing A Path Upon logging in for the first time, players are able to choose which gamemode they'd like to advance in. It's especially important choosing the right gamemode that fits your needs. Each gamemode rewards players in their own unique way. To find out more about the pros and cons of each gamemode, click here. |-|Skill Guide= Skills are a player's attributes that can be advanced throughout the game. Skills are trained by repetitive actions that give experience in the skill, until enough experience is earned for the next level. Some skills allow players to cook, chop down trees, make fires, use magic, make runes and more. Some skills are "interlaced", meaning that they can be used together. For example, logs obtained from Woodcutting can be used for Firemaking, and fires from Firemaking can be used for Cooking. There are a total of 23 skills in RuneLive. |-|Skilling zone (low)= Introduction The Skilling Zone (Low) located at Ape toll has a variety of trainable skills. These skills can give a lasting impression of empowerment for the benefits that some skills may serve. Consisting of Achievement, and Wealth. The skills that this location provides are Woodcutting, Firemaking, Fletching, Fishing, Cooking, Mining, Smithing, Hunter, Thieving, Crafting, Runecrafting and even Agility. These skills can be furthermore accessed by its location and or using the quick-travel options that some of which Shops include. Shops *A typical shop for Fishing and Cooking comes from Martin. Martin provides great resources such as already caught and ready raw fish and useful fishing supplies. Make sure to check out his shop! * *Aleck is a man who has prestigous skill in Hunting. He has a available shop which you can buy supplies from. Alternatively, Aleck will also allow you to quick-travel with him to get to your destination. * *One shop that sells many skilling items can be from David. David has a shop that consists of Crafting, Woodcutting, Firemaking, Fletching, Mining, Smithing, and even Farming! * *Alike David's Farming resources, Farmer fromund also sells Farming resources and supplies. * *The Agility penguin offers an Agility outfit for Marks of grace which can be earned by completing any Agility course. So many times that you've completed the course, your earned Marks of grace can be used towards the Agility penguin's shop. Alternatively, experience can be given in exchange of Marks of grace. * *By talking to the Master crafter he gives you the option of tanning hides. To tan hide, you are required to have hide, thread, and a needle. * *By talking to Merlin you are teleported to the Runecrafting area. A mysterious man by the name of Wizard frumscone has supplies consisting of Talisman, which requires rune/pure essence, and a shop for Energy fragment's. * * |-|Skilling zone (high)= Introduction The Skilling Zone (High) is an advanced tier skilling location. These skills can give a lasting impression of empowerment for the benefits that some skills may serve. Consisting of Achievement, and Wealth. This location may also be of interest if you are someone who wants to level up their Slayer level or complete some boss tasks, because Duradel, one of six slayer masters can be found here. In order to teleport to this zone a player must achieve atleast a 1,000 total level. The skills that this location provides are Woodcutting, Fishing, Cooking, and Mining. |-|Living rock cavern= The Living Rock Cavern particularly is used to obtain Living minerals. This can be done by Mining the "Living Rock Remains" which will grant you coal and gold ore at a very fast rate. By gathering enough of each, you can talk to "Small Sacks" who will turn your resources into Living minerals for a cost. *This is not mandatory* This cave also lurks rocktail, incase you want to start Fishing. This cave can also be a Slayer task for players who are assigned with Chaeldar (level 70) Monsters List of Monsters to be found in Living Rock Cavern: *Living rock protector (level 120) *Living rock striker (level 140) *Living rock patriarch (level 200) |-|Resource area (wilderness)= Introduction The Resource skilling area located in 53 Wilderness provides uniqueness. In this skilling area, earned xp is increased by 10%, with also noted resources. This range serves many great options for high level skilling that can be a hassle for someone who has to run around location-location alot. The resource area provides some of the longest skills to train on Chaos. Especially for those Ironman and or Realism players. Another special benefit that this resource area offers is more so special towards fishing players. When you are fishing rocktails you have the odd chance of getting unnoted rocktails. So many unnoted rocktails will fill your inventory. Saving you time of banking or emptying those unnoted rocktails, you can talk to the Queen revenant who will change your unnoted rocktails to noted. Resources The resource area requires high leveled skills for some resources. Category:Skilling Category:Attack Category:Strength Category:Defence Category:Ranged Category:Prayer Category:Magic Category:Runecrafting Category:Dungeoneering Category:Constitution Category:Herblore Category:Thieving Category:Crafting Category:Fletching Category:Slayer Category:Hunter Category:Mining Category:Smithing Category:Fishing Category:Cooking Category:Firemaking Category:Woodcutting Category:Farming Category:Summoning Category:Runelive Category:Navigation